shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuhide Kuroda
}}|extra1 = |bounty= 650,000,000 '''Reason: For the deaths of the many high ranking vice admirals and defeating the admiral Aokiji in battle.}}|first=????|affltion=Himself|ocupation=Assassin|devil fruit= |}} "The who wishes to feel the sensation of death through the blades of others......." —''The Jester Prince'' ' '''Mitsuhide Kuroda' (光秀黒田, Kuroda Mitsuhide. Lit: Reaper of the Black Petals.) is an infamous creature known through the world as one of the greatest Assassin in world. He is now a free roaming man, killing whomever he pleases. He now has caught the attention of the World Government, Shichibukai and the likes of other Pirates. His current bounty at 650,000,000 for the deaths of the many high ranking vice admirals and defeating the admiral Aokiji in battle. Also for many other crimes against both the Shichibukai and the World Government leaders. With his Kurobara Kurobara no Mi, he sets out to feel what death's hands gives to those who look for it. Introduction The love of both death and chaos in the world Mitsuhide Kuroda is often said to be the embodiment of these phenomena. Thrilled by those actions Mitsuhide is a man who wants to find the feeling of death and pain from the blades of those who find him disgusting and repulsing. Fueled by the one thought on his mind, whom to kill next and to how it is he will do to these people. An Assassin, but known throughout the world as one or if not the best Assassin. With Assassin skills that rival that of the Beautiful jade Tsuyaka Suigyoku. With the mind to match that of the Insane Jester Dokugata and the fear that of the demon Boar Kojiro Uesugi. A man said by even Sengoku himself that has the fuel and pleasure to kill ever last one of us. Fame into the assassination of high ranking Vice admirals and the humiliating defeat of Aokiji at the hands of this man. The government wanting to hunt down and kill this man for the crimes that he has done, mostly out of the fear that most have for him like many other figures like this man. He then left and went on killing to his hearts content wanting to find the one who would give him the great feeling of pain and death onto his body. Appearance Mitsuhide is often said to be one of the creepiest figures in the world, with his lone white hair flowing in his face and down to his lower back. Giving him the appearance of that of a woman, but a closer look revealed a much more frightful sight. Extremely pale skin, with pure purple lips and sharp pointed teeth. He often is said to look more like a reaper than a human, this is an effect from his devil fruit power. His ice cold eyes, with purple pupils shining in the moon light and black in the day time. A strange phenomenon which no one can explain, he smells of dead flowers or even graveyard soil. He is always seen carrying a set of two scythes with his one in each hand. Believed to be his signature weapon and easily asking the question of that “Is he a really reaper?” Many have asked this and judging by the appearance many agree that he a reaper that has appeared on the earth. Mitsuhide has a very unique appearance, standing lean and tall. Mitsuhide has long white hair, pale skin to match and cold almost dead eyes. Looking almost like a corpse, having a strange feeling to him and the smell of graveyard flowers seems to follow him around, making people notice him very easily. His face a pale and mostly with a smug smile with his purple lips His theme of clothing to give the illusion of a reaper, consisting most of dark cloths. He wears a tight gray sleeveless Yukata top, with a tiger strip pattern imprinted in his top. Then he wears special designed armor, which will allow him to move at great speeds without weighting him down. Black shoulder plates, going the full length of his shoulders and going passed the length of his shoulders a bit. He wears a set of blue prayer beads around his neck, with a strange pendant with a symbol on it which is unknown of what it means. He wears a set of black arm guards, which stretch the full length of his upper arms to his elbows also having the same unknown symbol on them. He wears a pair of slick purple Hakama coming down to his ankles, with a pair of gray tabi socks that go up to his knees. He wears armor plates on his waist as well, being held together by two obis one obi holding the front and back plates. The second obi holding the left and right side of his waist, with a plate extending from his waist up to his stomach. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassin Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Pirate Category:Logia Devil Fruit User